


The experimental noblewomen

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [23]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The experimental noblewomen

"How are …things?"

"I don' t know. I don't have much basis for comparison."

"Well… how often do you…?"

"Five times since we married. What?"

"It's been over a year!"

"So, how often do you and Kalman…?"

"Probably five times… a week."

"Gods, how do you bear it?"

"It's not something you 'bear' – you should enjoy it!"

"I do… sort of."

"Maybe he's just not doing it right."

"He says I should try with someone else and see if I enjoy it more."

"Do you have a young man in mind?"

"Loick thinks I might prefer a woman."

"Oh? OH!"


End file.
